A Supernatural Harry Potter Crossover Library
by Vixen Uchiha
Summary: This will be a collection of short stories that I might make longer when I have time or when I feel that I can. All the stories with be crossovers with Harry Potter and Supernatural. There will be chapters with SLASH, if you do not like them then do not read them! I will tell you if the chapter has SLASH in it before the disclaimer. There will be willing gender change in chapters
1. Goblin's repayment

I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter

This is a girl Harry story.

August 1, 1991; Seagrove Texas

"Dad is there something wrong?" Dean asked. I was about to tell him to go back to bed as it was too late for him to be up, only I realized it was morning.

"Dean wake Sammy we need to talk, all of us. I'll fix breakfast while you two get dressed," I told him. He looked at me oddly but did as I said. Sammy gave me odd looks as he came into the room. I went to tell him go get dressed but stopped when he smiled at me and rushed over to hug me. "Get ready for the day kiddo, we have to talk and maybe leave," I told him. He looked at me then to the table that held my research. I was nowhere near stopping what was haunting Padmore House but this was more important.

I fixed eggs and toast while Dean poured juice and milk and gave Sammy a look when he wrinkled his nose at the milk. I should be the one giving him those looks; they should not have this type of life but we were together that was what mattered. "Boys what I am about to tell you sounds odd but let me finish. Shortly after you were born Dean, your mother and I went out for the night. Jim watched you for us that night. Your mother had a way with making friends. She made two good friends that night Jamie and Lily Potter. They were on their honeymoon." I sighed not really knowing how to explain their relationship to my boys.

"We only knew them for a little while and somehow your mother talked me into helping them. You see boys they could not have children on their own, some things I will explain when you're older. But you have a sister who needs our help. Jamie and Lily died when she was just little. She was sent to Lily's sister to live but it seems that they have not been treating her well. Sadly if we don't take her in then she will be sent back to them. They never actually hit her so they can get her back. I got a call last night asking if I would be willing to take her in, I told them I would have to talk with you two first." Dean and Sammy looked at each other. Sammy handed me my phone.

"She is family right, we may not always be in the same place all the time but we are always there for family," Dean said. I smiled at him and ruffled Sammy's hair he glared at me but said nothing. I called the number I had been given last night, wondering just what the meeting would be about.

"Hello Mr. Winchester, have you come to a decision yet?" asked the same man from last night.

"Yes, we will take her. Our living arrangements might not be the best but from what you told me it would be better than how she lived before," I told him. He laughed at that.

"Yes the life of a hunter is far from normal but it will be better than her last life. I know what you do for a living and that is why I contacted you over everyone else named to care for the Potter child. We shall fly over first thing in the morning, the closest air port to you is the one in Dallas correct? If you would be willing to meet us there in three days, it will be easier to explain in person," the man said. I was shocked when he said he knew what I did and more than a little worried.

"Alright I will see you in three days," I said. I had more questions than before. Sadly I could not take the boys back to Bobby's and make the meeting. I would make sure they carried salt with them and give them a code word to run if I said it.

July 31, 1991; London England

I watched as the groundskeeper walked out of the bank with the Potter heir. I was quick to leave though the back and glamour myself. My family owed a debt to the Potter family and we have tried for years to repay it. We had blocked those that tried to use the Potter vaults. Many have tried including Dumbledore. He was not too happy that we stopped him from using the vault or that we reclaimed all the things that belonged to the Potter family. I watched as very little was bought for the child, the new bloods collected more. I could tell the child had more questions and clearly the groundskeeper could not or would not answer them. I jumped on the train that the child had been put on.

"Potter, if you are willing to follow me I will answer what I can and help you," I said. The child looked at me and I could tell she did not trust me. She had no reason to.

"I guess you know who I am but how do I know I can trust you. Adults have told me they will help me in the past and done nothing," she said.

"I know you're the daughter of James and Lily Potter. Oddly enough everyone thinks you are a boy. The reason why has to do with the bracelet you wear on your left ankle. It is a goblin band. Gringotts rarely sells them but your mother talked us in to selling her one. Only those blood keyed to it can see through the band's magic. My family and a few that your parents trusted have been keyed in," I told her while holding out my arm. Our bands were made by the same maker so they looked alike. She looked at me and nodded. "As to the people that said they would help, are you sure they did not try and someone stopped them? I can tell you right now that your parents never wanted you to go to her sister's. I am called Stormric of the Bowbreak clan, you many call me Rick," I told her. She looked at the floor than back at me.

We got off at the next station and waited for the return train, then returned to Gringotts. We when got there I sent her to the healers. I gave the orders to record her health and past wounds, most importantly when she got them. I sent a team to collect the squib that lived near her; she had in the past complained to us that the child was being mistreated. We would move her and the girl for their safety. The Potter heir had other family in the states, they might be hunters but she would be safer there. I would have to explain about true magic and its blessing but I had to act fast if we were to blame the right people for her disappearance.

We had long ago start watching how those muggles spent their money and we knew that Vernon Dursley had bought a shotgun the day before a family of four went out to an island cabin but a family of three had come back. I had only a few days to plan my pay back and get the child to her family.

"Do you know what fucking time it is, so help me if you woke my boys," the voice on the line said.

"I am sorry to call this late, but I have some sad news to pass on. I am not sure if you remember the Potters. They were killed some years ago and their daughter was placed in the care of Petunia Dursley the sister of Lily Potter. Sadly it was just found out that she has not been caring for the child as she should. While the adults did not physically harm her they did not stop their son from harming her. From what she has told us they normally withheld food and locked her under the stairs as punishment. Sadly this only allows us to remove her for a short time, she will have to go back if we cannot find another family member to take her. As her birth father you can take her," I told him. I could tell he dropped the phone.

"I am not sure about that but before I do anything I will have to talk it over with my boys. This will affect us all so I cannot make this decision by myself," he told me. I smiled I had a feeling he would tell me that.

"I can be reached at 011-44-871-376-9012, I will be the one answering the phone," I told him before hanging up. I was surprised when he called me back later that day, but happy. While Potter did not need to be in his care she would be safest there.

"Hello Mr. Winchester have you come to a decision yet?" I asked him, I hoped he would take the child in as I did not want her to return and I had already sent for Figg who was more than willing to disappear too if it meant the child's safety. She had told us she had reported the child's mistreatment to Dumbledore but he did nothing about it besides saying she was safest there with family.

"Yes, we will take her. Our living arrangements might not be the best but from what you told me it would be better than how she lived before," He told me. I could not help but laugh at that. I knew how they lived, for James had asked me to keep track of them just in case.

"Yes the life of a hunter is far from normal but it will be better than her last life. I know what you do for a living and that is why I contacted you over everyone else named to care for the Potter child. We shall fly over first thing in the morning the closest air port to you is the one in Dallas correct? If you would be willing to meet us there in three days it will be easier to explain in person," I told him. Mr. Winchester was silent and I hoped what I said did not make him change his mind about meeting us.

"Alright I will see you in three days," he said before hanging up. I had already explained to Potter what would be happening and she took it very well.

"Hello child how are you feeling?" I asked as I stepped next to her bed in the healing hall.

"Better than I have in years, will I have to go back?" she asked. I could tell she was worried.

"No, he agreed to take you in, however we have some shopping to do. There are a lot of items you need that you do not have. I need to floo the school overseas to get you enrolled in the home school program. We'll get you a new wand in their shopping center. They are very different plus with the block we removed I am not sure your wand is a match anymore. One thing I will be getting you is a guard dog just in case. The Winchester family business is dangers," I told her. She looked like she was about to protest.

"I would not be buying you clothing if your family had treated you right to start with. Girls can wear pants now a days. Your parents wanted you to get the best possible education and the school I found is the best. Dumbledore was the one to place your name down for Hogwarts not James and Lily. I am not sure where they would have sent you but they wanted the best for you. They use wands but they are hidden in braces on the hand and wrist. In fact when magicals come here from overseas they get a stick they can pass off for a wand. Your new family are hunters, I will have a book brought down tomorrow telling what a hunter is and what they do. Now rest. We have a busy couple of days than we are going to meet them in three days," I told her. She gave me a worried look before I left.

"Hello brother what did your scans show?" I asked as I came into his office, I stopped short when I notice Ragnok sitting there. "Sir, how can I help you?" I asked.

"Explain why your brother sent for our best curse breakers?" he asked.

"I am not sure Sir. Our family owes that child's family a life we are repaying. Father was the keeper of her family vaults until he passed them on to me. My brother is the best healer I know so I asked him to look into her care. I do not know why he sent for the curse breakers as he removed the blocks himself and started her healing," I told him. I was worried, he could order us to return the child.

"I see, I shall wait till your brother returns. Tell me, what have your mother and sister done for the child?" he asked.

"My mother made the band she wears on her ankle. My sister is a curse breaker and if I know my brother she is on her way here as we speak sir," I told him. I was right, my brother did return with our sister. She did not look too happy and after what our brother told us none of us were too happy.

"I thought it would darken more," I said.

"It should have, scan the vaults. If there are any foul pieces found cleanse them, take the fine from the vault owner and give the rest to the child. Also send a team out for any items that rightfully belong to that child. Make sure the teams know to be careful. If that soul belongs to whom I think it does then it means the dark lord can come back if we are not careful," Ragnok said.

August 1, 1991 London

"Is there anything else you need to know before we head out shopping?" I asked. The girl looked at the bed and shook her head.

"Are you sure no one will know?" the girl asked me. I touched her shoulder.

"No, your band is off so you look like you would without it. Now we'd best go, we have a lot to do Belladonna," I said. She looked at me oddly. I had told her real name shortly after she had woken up from our medical treatment.

"Were my parents on something when they named me after a poison?" she asked.

"I am not sure but it is a flower and from what little your mother told me naming girls after flowers was a tradition in her family. If you had been born a boy I think they said your name would have been Harry John James Potter," I told her. She looked at me and wrinkled her nose at such a long name.

"Belladonna Rosemary Potter-Winchester is so much better. I guess we should go. I don't know if I like shopping but would like something else to wear. It was nice of your sister to get me this but I have never been in a dress before," She told me. I laughed at that.

"Those are robes child but we do have a lot to do and we can get a simple muggle outfit in the alley but do most of your clothes shopping outside the ally," I told her. It took us most of the day to get everything done. I think we shocked the employ at the book we did buy a lot of books after all. I wanted to make sure she had books that would help her in life, I knew the Potter family had a labara but until she came of age she could not use it. The store clerk did ask where she found the invisible book of invisibly. I did laugh when she told him the monster book gave it to her. Potter glared at me when I asked two Harrods employees to help her get a full wardrobe.

I wanted to see if those stuffed toys I saw a few weeks ago were still here. I smiled when they were and had them wrapped; every child needed a stuffed toy to comfort them and if any child needed comfort it was Potter.

"Hello ladies how goes the shopping?" I asked. Potter glared at me once more and the two ladies I had asked to help her with her clothing smiled at me.

"We're doing fine sir, can I talk to you for a second?" one asked. I knew what she was going to ask to. Magic could perform miracles, but it needed time to work and any normal person could tell something was wrong with Potter. We walked off where Potter and her co-worker would not be able to hear us and the other worker made sure Potter was looking at something else.

"I don't want to call the yard but I might have to," she told me. I held up my hand to stop her from saying more.

"She has been removed, she has nothing of her own. Those beasts made her wear their son's old clothing. I work for the bank where her trust is; we are doing what we can to make it right," I told her. I could tell she did not fully believe me but she would not be calling the yard on me.

"Are we done yet?" Potter asked as we checked out. I smiled at her, she looked better now that she had an outfit that fitted her right.

"Just one last stop and it is in the bank. I had been going to buy you a guard dog but it seems someone had one bred for you," I told her. She looked at me oddly but did not question it. I was thankful for that. The man who had given me the pups had said they were for her and her brothers. I for one was thankful but did not want to anger someone such as he by questioning him.

"Don't I need to get a passport and papers?" she asked. I smiled at the fact she asked me a question.

"No, I took care of that after hearing back from Mr. Winchester. Your papers should be ready when we get back. That is why we have to stop and get your picture taken," I told her. She smiled at; when we turned off the band I was very shocked to see how long her hair was. She wanted to cut it off right away but my sister had talked her into keeping it long. I made her go to sleep shortly after dinner and smiled at the sight she made sleeping with three puppies. "You ready to go kiddo?" I asked the next morning after breakfast. All her belongings were packed away into a few trunks. I had gotten a muggle suitcase and had it charmed in the trunk shop. The pups were in a crate big enough for all three. The crate had charms to make people think it was a large travel trunk and also to block sounds from inside.

"I think so, I can write to you if I want right?" she asked. I smiled and ruffled her hair she flinched a little but did not back away from me.

"Sure, plus I will be sending you statements every month and my mother got your gift for a reason. It seems everyone in my clan bought you something," I said. She looked me and smiled. I had given her my gift last night and she hugged me for it. My sister had given her a hair dagger, my brother had given her a book on healing and set a language course for Latin and Spanish. Those two would come in handy where she was going. My mother had gotten her a phone and a laptop and told her to keep in touch.

"I guess I am ready then, how will I know what they look like?" she asked. I ruffled her hair once more.

"I am not letting you go by yourself just yet, plus I still have to tell your family about magic and get you a new focus," I told her. She looked at me and I knelt looking in her eye. "Kiddo, there is a lot that needs to be talked over with your new family. You have been alone too long in dealing with things you should not deal with. I won't be leaving you alone now. It is the adult's job to look after a child no matter how grown up they seem," I told her. She just looked down at the ground at that.

As we would have two get to flights, we were going to take a night flight. We took a connecting flight the next day to Dallas and took a cab to the hotel where we were due to meet John and his sons. We where there before the other Winchester's. I had already booked three rooms and a meeting room for later that day.

"We will inform you when the rest of your party arrives sir," the desk clerk said smiling at us. It wasn't an hour later that we were told they had arrived and I sent a note asking them to meet us for lunch in the meeting room.

"Can I take the pups?" Potter asked. I looked at her then at the sleeping pups.

"Let them rest, but after you eat you can bring Dean and Sam up here to meet them," I told her. She said nothing but rushed over to the door.

I could tell Mr. Winchester was nervous.

"Hello Mr. Winchester, I am Rick Bow this is Belladonna Rosemary Potter-Winchester," I said holding out me hand. Mr. Winchester took it but gave me an odd and calculating looks. Almost like he was trying to figer out just what I was. Few humans could see though our bands and the magic that hide the magical world.

"I am John and this is Dean and Sam," he said. The boys looked at us the youngest smiled.

"Please have a seat, we have to have a short talk before we order lunch," I said. Potter huffed at that. "It would be best to get the truth then you can have lunch before going back to the room to show Dean and Sam their gifts," I said. Potter said nothing at that.

"You did not need to get them a gift," Mr. Winchester said. The man sat down and made his sons sat near him.

"I didn't but I would be a fool to turn down anything from the man that did. I am going to be blunt sir, I know you are a hunter but I do not know why. That is your business. However there are some things you should know before I leave Belladonna in your care." I said. The man looked alarmed at what I said.

"I know you hunt supernatural things, most of them evil and dark. However there are some things out there that just happen. I'm sure by now you have found out magic is real but the one thing you have yet to find out is that there are some people with magic that did not make deals to have magic. They are natural magic users and like normal people can be good or bad," I said. Mr. Winchester looked alarmed at what I said.

"What, are you saying that there are good witches out there?" he said

"Yes, the witches you have come across are called Lonlags. They are normal humans that make a deal to have magic of their own. Sadly the magic they tap in to is the darkest of magic and it corrupts them. I have a book for you to read which explains things better than I could I am not a magic user just a banker," I told him and I gave him the book Potter snorted at that time. As we ate lunch John Winchester read the book.

"How do I know this is real and not some trick to get to my boys?" he asked. I looked at Belladonna talking to Dean and Sam. From the looks all three held I knew what they were talking about. I smiled and turned off my band and the man jumped knocking his chair over I smiled when Dean put himself between us and Potter and his brother.

"I am sure you have never seen anything like me, I am from a race called Goblin we are mainly bankers. My family has been looking after the Potter vaults for hundreds of years. It saddens me that we have failed the Potter heir and allowed her to be placed in a house where that she was not cared for as she should be."

"Rick you did not know and when you found out you fixed it!" Potter yelled and with a stomp of her foot her hair went red.

"How did you do that?" Dean asked.

"Do what?" she asked him.

"Your hair changed color, it's red now," Sam said. she blinked and pulled her hair around to get a better look at it.

"Is this normal for someone with magic?" she asked I knew what she was thinking, we had taken a copy of her memories. I knew there would be questions when she did not show at Hogwarts and we might be forced to answer them and I wanted to show them what they allowed to happen. Dumbledore would try to cover it up saying they were family and families had misunderstandings all the time.

"It is a rare gift child, just like how you can talk to snakes," I told her. She looked at the floor and I sighed and stood up. "Child, remember what I told you. Now why don't you take Dean and Sam and show them their gifts," I said. She smiled at me and gave me a hug. I had a feeling that she would be doing that more as she got better. Dean and Sam looked at their father and he nodded at them.

"It's okay boys," John Winchester said and all three of them left the room. "What did they do to her?" he asked when they were gone.

"We have a way of looking at memories. Until she started school she thought her name was boy or freak. It wasn't until the 28th of July she had a bedroom. Before she slept in a cupboard under the stairs. They made her wear their son's old clothing and he is four times her weight. They allowed him and his friend to beat her. They would lock her up for days without food and water only letting her out to use the bath room." I told him. I could tell he was angry at what he just heard.

"Have I ever?" he asked

"No those that have real magic blend in better so no you have never," I told him. He smiled at that.

"With me being a hunter will she be safe? We will be on the road a lot and run in with other hunters," he said.

"I was not sure, that was why I wanted to get her a guard dog; but when the person gave me the dogs for them. I now know that your children will be safe. Now I have to ask are you willing to take her in knowing she has magic?" I asked. He looked at me then sighed

"She is family and I'm sure you saw how Dean acted. He takes protecting his brother to the extreme and that is my fault more than anything. I can deal with this, I just hope she can deal with our life," He told me. I smiled and turned my band back on.

"It will be better than before, trust me on that. Now that I know she will be safe I can start my plan to deal with those that placed her where she was." I told him "Come we'd best go up to the room." When we reached the room it was our laughing that broke up the pile of children and puppies.

"Dad, Belladonna is my favorite sister, she got us a puppy each. Can we keep them please?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam you can keep them. I am not sure how that is going to work out with how we drive around but you can keep them," John said. Both boys smiled at that.

"I have some papers you need to sign and the rooms are booked for the next few days as we have some business to finish up before I head back. She needs a focus and you and you sons need to get your IDs that state you know about magic. I thought you could make a family trip of it, plus the book store has a lot that you might find useful with your job," I said. John looked at me and nodded. We left an hour later to the alley it was easy to get there and there IDs were waitng at the bank with a note from my cousin. I see the love of books is a family thing and not just something that came about," I said. As Belladonna and Sam ran around the book store pulling books from the self Dean followed behind them pulling some books down as he went.

"Yeah, but I am going to have to stop them, we travel around so we won't be able to carry that much with us," John said.

"If space is a factor we can get you some suitcases and have them charmed better yet I will have your car charmed just in case," I said. He gave an odd look but said nothing to me. By the time we returned to the hotel we had stopped at almost every store in the alley thought we spent the most on a dragon hide vest for John to wear.

When I left I was sure Potter was in good hands. I did tell her I would be sending some newspaper over to her and that she should read it as she might find something funny in the next few days. What did surprise us the most was the job offer given to Mr. Winchester while in the alley shopping. He could still hunt, and get paid for it; the magical police force was always on the lookout for friendly hunters to work with them. They knew they could not be everywhere and used any help they could get. They fixed it so he had valid IDs in case he was arrested and made it so his sons could live a more normal life.

I helped him sign all three children up for normal home schooling and get the needed items for them to work on for school. When Dean complained Potter scolded him telling him he needed to set an example for his younger brother. They saw me off later that night and my family was waiting on me when I returned. "She is safe, let us finish our plan." I told them. They said nothing just smiled at me and I returned it.

August 5, 1991 Dallas, Texas

I was sitting in the park near the hotel we were staying in and I smiled as my children ran around with their puppies.

"Mr. Winchester I am only going to tell you this once, you best keep her safe or I will make your life a living hell," said a man who sat down next to me.

"Who are you?" I asked. I knew he wasn't human but what he was I had clue.

"You may call me Loki, I am her godfather but due to circumstances I could not take her in. I made sure she was safe, I told her mother how to protect her. I plan to deal with those that sent her where she was. Give this book to Singer. Oh just to let you know I will be sending two people over, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They were friends of her father, they will teach her and your son how to control their gifts," he said before vanishing leaving a book behind.

"Kids we're leaving," I yelled. All three of them looked at me, then rushed over without protesting and followed me to the car.

"He was here," Belladonna said softly.

"Who?" Sammy asked.

"Loki, I met him once before when I lived overseas with them. It was a bad day and he was there for me," she told us. Dean hugged her knowing she needed it. It took a week to reach Bobby's house and when we pulled up he was waiting on the porch for us with a glass in one hand, a shot gun in the other.

"Don't worry about him he might look rough but he is the nicest person I know," Sammy told his sister. I laughed at the look she gave him. Once we passed the holy water test Dean took Belladonna and Sammy to explore the yard with the puppies trailing after them.

"So where'd the extra kid come from?" Bobby asked, holding out a beer. I waved him off knowing what had been done to her when alcohol was involved. As I told him who she was and how she came to be, when I got to the part about how she came to be in my care he had gone and poured out his beer and the others in the fridge. "So what you are going to do now?" he asked.

"I am still going to hunt, it is part of my new job. I told them you might want to join me. The pay is good and I was told she would be safer if we moved around. Just to let you know those dogs they have there are not normal but I have been told they will keep them safe. I meet the man who gave them and frankly from what I know about him I pity the person that tries to harm them. He gave me this book for as well." I told him handing over the book I laughed when he started reading it right away. It was about an hour later when the kids came back a lot dirtier than before.

"Belladonna this is Bobby Singer, he is a good friend of the family. There are hunting trips that I will not take you and your brothers on. I trust him with Dean and Sammy, I trust him to look out for you too," I told her. She looked at me than at Bobby, she did not say anything but she really only spoke to Sammy or the dogs.

We had only been at Bobby's for a few days when an owl showed up with a little bag and a piece of paper tied to her leg. I was very confused until Belladonna ran over and took the bag and paper from it. She opened the bag and took out some newspapers and retied the bag to the owl after which it flew off.

"What was that?" Bobby asked.

"Owl post. Stormric, the goblin in charge of my family vaults said he would be sending some papers to keep up with the news and said there would be some stories I would want to read. He wanted me to know what happened to them and to see the fall out of the disappearance of Harry Potter," she told us. I did want to know what would happen to them, I also wanted to be a part of what happened to them.

There were three newspapers, two magical and one non magical. The first magical paper spoke all about Harry Potter vanishing and what was being done to find him. The non-magical paper spoke about the murder of a young boy by his family. It spoke of years of abuse and how no one seemed to care before it was too late. The next magical paper touched on the subject of Harry Potter and his godfather who had spent the past 10 years in jail for crimes he did not commit. If the wills had not been sealed then the boy who live would have grown up in the wizarding world and not with hateful muggles whom he was never to go to in the first place.

It placed blame on those that had placed the child with the muggle family. The magical paper said they family was missing and they had their best people looking for them and for The-Boy-Who-Lived. Belladonna felt bad that Hagrid had been dismissed from his post at the school. But I had talked to her while she did not like it she understood that he should have never sent her back as they had said they had tried to beat her magic out of her.

"Do you think you can get me a subscription to the paper?" Bobby asked.

"Sure, I should start getting the Magical Times later this week I can get you a copy of that too. I mean if you want it, it just might help better with what you do," Belladonna said.

"That would be fine kiddo," Bobby said.


	2. Truths and Mistakes

I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter.

Harry is a girl in this story

Thanks to Pazed1881 for editing the first chapter and this one for me.

July 24, 1991; Little Whinging Surry

I had never liked the Dursley family on my mail delivery route. Vernon Dursley was a fat man who felt he was entitled to treat others like they were below them. His wife was a gossip and a shrew who did not know how disliked she was by those that lived near her. Their son was a bully that picked on those younger than him and then there was their nephew. The boy wore rags and was far too thin to be healthy; how he was treated by his family was not normal and the worst part about it. He was blamed for what the Dursley boy and his gang did. I had reported his abuse only to be told to mind my own business.

So I was shocked when I had a letter for Potter. It wasn't the fact he got mail not it was the address that shocked me. It was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs, my blood chilled at the thought. They might be abnormal but surely they would never keep a child under the stairs.

Over the next few days the Dursley family started acting crazier than normal. For some reason they nailed their mail slot closed. I had to hand the mail to Mrs. Dursley through the window on Saturday. I called the yard when I was told they left, something wasn't right in that house. It would be almost a week later I would learn just how wrong things surely were.

July 29, 1991; hotel near coast.

Over the years I had worked here I had seen the oddest of things, but the family that came in last night took the cake. They had two children with them, one whom I was sure they were abusing from the way he acted. After getting them settled into a room I called my husband at work. He took their names saying he would send someone over to talk to them.

"Milly where is the family that is in room 113?" I asked, when I noticed the key hanging back up.

"They left," she told me without looking up.

"Damn it Milly look up when I speak! Did they say where they were going?" I demanded.

"No, just left after I asked if one of them was Harry Potter. We got a stack of letters for him in the mail," she told me. I sighed at her; I had told her not to talk to them as I did not want to spook them but did she ever listen? Family or not this was her last mistake. "Milly you're fired, I told you not to talk to that family unless they spoke to you. Out of all the employees I get the most complaints about you. This is your last, there was a reason I wanted the staff not to talk to them!" I said. She looked at me and I could tell she was going to cry to daddy about how unfair I was being.

July 30, 1991; coastline

I stood watching the family of four row out to my old island cabin. They did not look like the type that rented from me most of the time. In fact the fat child was whining about missing his shows. I had told them I would be gone a few days but made sure they knew to contact my neighbour down the beach if they needed anything.

July 31, 1991; island cabin

It had just passed midnight when someone started pounding on the door. I wondered if it was connected to the letters I had yet to read. I knew that they were mine; Loki had told me so in my dream after the first letter. He said I would soon be safe and with family that cared for me. I was shocked when a very tall man knocked down the door, he did not seem too worried about the shotgun my uncle held on him. I understood why he had no fear of the gun when he pulled it from uncle's hands and bent it nearly in half.

I was shocked when I was told magic was real but surprised when they let out was the reason they mistreated me. But what made me angry was this man who seemed to know my parent did not get angry over the fact they had beaten me; no he got mad over someone called Dumbledore. I thought it brilliant he gave Dudley a pig tail but knew I would get blamed for it when we got back to the house.

July 31, 1991; Diagon Alley London.

Hagrid seemed nice but I could tell he was not the best person for the job he had been given. I had so many questions that he could not or would not answer. When he said that I had everything on the list he put me on the underground back to Surrey. It was while on the underground that a man spoke to me about helping me. I had never been told not to go with people I did not know; in fact if some stranger had taken me my family would not have cared. I only went with him because he knew what no one else knew. By the 5th of August I had a new family with two brothers, one older the other younger and a father that cared for us. It was a week later that I met the man that my brothers thought of as an Uncle. He was nothing like Uncle Vernon.

August 2, 1991; Diagon Alley London.

I held the letter from Gringotts they had asked me to come in this morning for some reason.

"Ms. Figg I am Blessric of the Bowbreak clan. You came to us some time ago with a report of abuse on the Potter heir. Sadly what you feared is true, you said you would do anything to help the child. Would you be willing to die for the Potter heir?" the goblin asked.

I had sent my report to Dumbledore and he told me I was over reacting as family would not treat family as I said. That man was foolish I was born in to a family that had magic only I did not have any magic of my own. My life was hell so I knew what family could and would do. It was only thanks to my little sister that I was alive, she had over heard my father making plans to kill me if I did not get my Hogwarts letter.

"Yes," I said. The goblin smiled at me and I shuddered.

August 3, 1991; coastline

"I knew those people had no idea what they were doing," I said. My neighbour had just brought my boat back to my house.

"I rented my cabin out to a family, I did not think they knew what they were doing but money is money," I went on.

"Oh, I met them, three of the oddest people I have ever seen. They knocked the front door off the hinges and blamed it on a giant," Kelly told me. I froze at what she said. Three came back when four went out.

"Dear lord," I said as I ran for the phone, I knew something was wrong with that family but I was in a hurry and greedy as the man paid me twice what a I normally rented the cabin for.

"Mary what is it?" Kelly asked. I did not answer her, she would hear me telling the police there might have been a murder in my cabin. And it was easy to dump a body after all there had been a storm and the sharks came in closer to shore when it stormed. Kelly's face was white as mine after I got off the phone. They were sending someone out to look at the cabin, what they found there shook me to my core. It brought back memories of my time in the nurse corp. I gave them the copy of Vernon Dursley licence. It would be weeks later I would pick up the paper and read about years of abuse that ended with a child's death in a seaside cabin.

I got permission to burn the place down six months later, I could not look out at the house on the rock without thinking what if I had said something. I knew something wasn't right when I spotted the boy.

September 1, 1991; Hogwarts

"Potter, Harry," called a woman with square glasses. She waited for the student to walk forward. Of all the students she was looking forward to seeing him the most. He was after all the only child of two of her favorite Gryffindors. When no one came up to be sorted she called his name once more; still no one came. She looked up to the table at the front of the room where the other Professors and Headmaster sat. A man with a long white beard waved his hand at her and she went on to the next name.

Later that night when most students where in bed the Professors were having a staff meeting. The woman that had called the students to be sorted was worried and a man with greasy hair and black clothing said the boy was just like his father. What should have been a meeting to find a missing student turned into a shouting match. It was ended when the man with the long white beard said he would go first thing in the morning to get Harry. He might have just missed the train. By then it would be too late, Harry Potter had vanished. If you believed the Muggle news his family had killed him on an island that held a two room cabin they had rented. But he knew better as Hagrid had told him he had sent the boy home.

Sending Hagrid to take the boy shopping had been a mistake. Not locking down the owlery before he left to fetch the boy had been a bigger mistake, as every pureblood and half-blood sent owls off to their parents with the same message. The-Boy-Who-Lived did not show up at Hogwarts and it seemed none of the staff knew where he was.


	3. Pen Pals

I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter

This is a girl Harry story.

Thanks to Pazed1881 for editing

Normally it was only Sammy that protested when it was time to move on so it surprised me when both my boys did not want to leave. I sighed and sat down on the bed and pulled them down next to me.

"Tell me why we should stay," I said. They both knew we moved on after I finished. Dean explained about his class project and how his pen friend didn't have any friends.

"Dad I just want to stay long enough to let him know that I did not forget about him. Ms. Smith will be sending letters out on Monday and we get them back by Thursday or Friday," Dean told me. I looked at him then to Sammy who was giving me his best puppy eyes.

"Alright we'll stay," I told them. They both hugged me before going over to the table in the room to work on their homework.

"Dean can I write Harry too?" Sammy asked. From the look on Dean's face I could tell he wanted to say no but he rarely ever told his brother no.

"Sure, Harry would love to hear from you. I told him about you and Dad because we had to talk about our families in our first letters. I don't like his family at all, they're mean to him. His cousin is in the same class and picks on him when no teachers are around," Dean said.

"Why haven't his parents done anything? Like that time that boy was picking on you and Dad talked to the teacher about it," Sammy asked. Dean looked at the table at that.

"Harry's parents are dead, he told me they were drunk and died in a car crash. He was then sent to live with his aunt and uncle. They don't care for him; he says he has to cook for them and do a lot of chores or he is locked up," Dean said. I was shocked. I knew my son would not lie about this but this other kid could be making it all up.

"Dean, could I read your letters? I would like to know your friend too," I asked. He gave me an odd look but went over to his bag and pulled them out. I realized then I would have to do more than allow him to send off a goodbye letter to this child. As I read the letters I knew something was wrong, and the child wasn't lying about his family. No child would lie about sleeping under the stairs with spiders. I picked up the phone and dialed the one number to the only person who might be able to help.

"Singer, I got a favor to ask you?" I said when he picked up.

"What are you hunting this time?" he asked.

"Nothing, I am taking a break this week. I just wanted to know if Dean could use your address to keep in touch with a friend?" I asked. I looked up when it grew silent in the room. I smiled at my boys. They both were waiting for Bobby's answer.

"Why?" Bobby asked. I explained about Dean's school project. I also told him what Dean had told me. "Call back when the boys are asleep, see if Dean will let you read his letters. Something doesn't seem right. And tell the boy he can use my address if he wants to," Bobby said.

"Thanks Bobby he'll be happy to hear that," I said. I knew Bobby liked my sons more than he did me. I hung up the phone and turned around to tell them the news only to jump. Both Dean and Sammy had moved from the table and were right next to me. I hadn't heard them get up and move at all. I did not know if I should be proud or saddened at their skill.

"I'll go and talk to your teacher on Monday about sending your letters to Bobby's," I said. Dean hugged me and I ruffled his hair which earned me a glare. "I am going up to the office, I have to book the room for another week," I said as they went back to the table. I took the letters with me so I could send a copy of them to Bobby. Maybe they would be helpful to him some way.

The manager was more than willing to copy the letters and lend me an envelope to mail them off. It was late before I was able to call Bobby back.

"Well?" Bobby asked when he realized it was me.

"It is worse than Dean realizes, I am sure the kid is being abused. I am not sure why it hasn't been reported but I sent you a copy of the letters. Hopefully they could be useful in some way. Thanks for doing this for him," I said Bobby snorted on the other end of the line.

"I don't know what I can do but there are a few people I can call," Bobby said. We did not talk long after that. He did ask how the boys where doing and I told him how Sammy's teacher wanted to move him up to first grade. I also told him how Dean had made a working radio for a science project. Dean's teacher was sad to hear we would be moving but was more than willing to forward Dean's letters.

It was almost three months later when Harry sent a letter telling us some very shocking news. Harry had been removed from his family but that was not what was so shocking. No what shocked us was the fact Dean's friend wasn't a little boy like we thought and had been told. Dean's friend was a little girl who had been kidnapped as a toddler. The people she had been living with were not only facing abuse charges but kidnapping charges. The letter's signature read _Ivy Maria Potter_, the post script said that was her real name.

The poor girl was just a year younger than Dean and up until now thought she was a boy. She had been placed in the care of her grandmother's older brother who had been looking for her for years. He had not thought to look at the home of Petunia Dursley because the sisters had a serious falling out at their parents' funeral.

"Sammy where is Dean?" I asked. As I came back from getting dinner. The look he gave the bathroom door told me the answer and that something was wrong. I didn't knock on the door as they both knew not to lock the door unless they were hiding in the tub. Dean whom I had not seen cry for the longest of times was sitting with his back to the tub with his legs pulled up crying his eyes out.

"Dean what is wrong?" I asked. He did not say anything, just cried. I noticed the letter he had in his hand and knew it was from Ivy. "Dean is there something wrong with Ivy?" I asked. He only cried harder at my question. I sat there holding him as he cried, and before long he fell asleep. I placed him in bed after changing him into pajamas, I could tell he had been crying for a while. It took me a bit longer to get the letter from his hand. Sammy had sat in silence reading a book while this happened while this happened. I could tell he was worried about his brother as he was not really reading the book.

I read the letter that told us about magic and how she was a witch. She had also sent a book explaining all about magic. It was only then I noticed the title of Sammy's book _The Truth of Magic_. Ivy also said her granduncle had said not to tell us but she knew we had helped her find her real family so we needed to know the truth. I read the book as Sammy ate dinner, and it was clear she was a different type of witch from the type I had come across hunting. I looked at my sleeping son and knew I could not tell him to stop writing to her; she was his closest friend and made him happy.

"Dean wake up, you need to wake up and eat," I said shaking him. He looked at me sadly then to the table.

"Okay Dad," he said sadly I knew he thought I would tell him not to write his friend anymore. I said nothing as he went and washed up, coming back cleaner than before. Sammy was working on a letter to Ivy and I could tell he was asking her all sorts of questions. Dean ate without talking obviously was hoping that if he did not talk about Ivy I would not tell him not to write her. "What are you doing?" he asked, noticing that I was writing.

"Writing Ivy, I have some questions for her. She is clearly different from the type of witch I have come across. I want to know if she knows anything about the type of witches I have hunted before," I told him. He smiled at me before going back to his food, eating a little faster and when he was done starting on his own letter to Ivy.

We did not get a letter but a package from Ivy, containing seven books, three necklaces and a letter for each of us. Sammy's latter was the shortest it said two of the books would answer most of his questions and she would look for the rest of the answers later. The necklaces she told me were protection amulets. They would protect us from harm and only the person who put them on could remove them. The string would not break as it was dragon hide. The rest of the books were for me and they were about the type of witches I hunted. She said they were charmed by her granduncle so only I could open them. When I did I found a letter from the man inside one of them asking what I did for a living.

It was her following letter that worried me more, she told us what really happened to her family. Her parents had been murdered when she was just 15 months old and my first thought was of the demon that killed Mary. She also told us her parents' names which she had never known before. Her parents were James and Lily Potter, and they loved her very much enough to die for her. She sent us her picture, in it she was standing next to a man who she said was her granduncle. She also told us about the man that had been hired to teach her about magic.

Dean made me send her a picture back with all of us sitting on the car; when I asked why the car had to be in it both of my sons said the car was part of the family. Over the following year I was sent more books that helped with hunts. Before we knew it Ivy had sent us a letter telling us about shopping for school and said her next letter might take longer to reach us as she wanted to tell us about her first week of school. She did tell us how everyone was talking about The-Boy-Who-Lived. She had explained that a few letters ago and in my next letter I told her it was silly.

It was almost two weeks before we got her next letter and a package that had a book and some candy. The book _Hogwarts: A History_ was for Sammy as she knew he would have questions about the school and this was the easiest way to explain everything. She had basically sent us a copy of her letter to Dean. She told us about the train ride and the people she met on the train and the sorting. She had been placed into the same house as her parents, the fake name had been called and that worried me a little. But she also said Arcturus had said it might happen and she was protected.

"I don't like it," Dean said. I looked up from the book I had been sent on demons while Sammy also looked up from the book Ivy had sent him.

"What?" I asked.

"Ivy met a boy!" Dean said slamming his hand down on the letter. It wrinkled and he winced before quickly smoothing out the letter out. I wanted to laugh but knew it would only hurt his feelings. She told us about her classes and how she hated potions as the teacher was a jerk. Her history teacher was a ghost that put the class to sleep. The next letter came with a mirror with a note which said 'say my name at 6 pm on Thursday.'

A few days later Dean did as told the mirror rippled before Ivy's face appeared.

"This is so cool," Dean and Sammy said at the same time.

"I know, Uncle gave me a set of talking mirrors so I could call him if need be. He wanted to know about what was going on here. Did you know the Headmaster told us to stay away from the third corridor as it meant a painful death? I asked him for another set so I could send one to you. It saves the owls a long flight and I do not have to stand outside at the phone booth. I have a few quick questions for you Mr. Winchester. How do you get rid of ghosts and poltergeists?" she asked. I told her how to deal with them then let her and the boys talk. She gave Dean a list of times she could talk. It was after Sammy fell asleep that she asked him about school and he told her it wasn't that bad but he disliked going. She scolded him, telling him he needed to set good example for Sammy. "Dean you're Sammy's hero, he looks up to you. I am not saying you have to be super smart just try your best," Ivy said. When they both started yawning I told them they could talk later.

"Mr. Potter stay behind please," Mrs. Cole said. I was a little worried because I could not think of anything that I might be in trouble for and Dudley had also behaved today as well. So far our new teacher had been nice to me and I did not want to cause her trouble so I had behaved. Dudley and his friends still got me in trouble from time to time but she was one of the few that treated me nicely.

I did not bother getting up like the rest of my classmates when she dismissed them for recess. Most of the class laughed as they left, the rest did not speak too quietly about what an idiot I was.

"I received a note from Ms. Smith about your pen pal Harry, he is moving but wants to keep in touch with you. It will take a little longer for your letters to come as she is going to send them to his uncle's house," Mrs. Cole said. I smiled, I wasn't in trouble.

"Thank you Mrs. Cole," I said and she smiled at me.

"You're welcome Harry; you can go out and play now," she told me as I smiled at her.

"Can I stay inside and write to Dean?" I asked. She just nodded at me and pulled out a book. I spent recess working on a letter to Dean. I wanted to thank him, he was my best friend after all. Class hadn't been back in for long when someone knocked on the door. It was Mrs. Miles who smiled at Mrs. Cole.

"Sorry to interrupt your class; I need to take Potter. The Headmaster wants him in his office," Mrs. Miles said. Mrs. Cole looked back at me and smiled.

"I'll take him then, if you can watch my class. Come along Mr. Potter, we'll see what the Headmaster wants. Class I want you to work on your math homework or your pen pal letters until I return," she said.

I stood and followed her out of the classroom and Mrs. Miles glared at me as we passed. I knew she was friends with my aunt and she believed what she had been told about me. It did not take us long to reach the Headmaster's office where my teacher knocked on his door and he called us in. "Mrs. Cole it is good to see you. Mr. Potter you have a seat right there young man," Headmaster Harris said.

"Yes sir," I replied.

"Can I ask what this is about? Mrs. Miles never gives a reason when she collects students. That is why I came with Mr. Potter, I like to know why my students are called out of class," Mrs. Cole said.

"Well sadly Mr. Potter was seen throwing rocks near the library during recess and I'm afraid some windows were broken," Headmaster Harris said.

"Sir, Potter stayed in the class room today. You remember the project I spoke to you about. Well his pen pal is moving but wished to keep in touch. I kept Potter back to tell him and he asked to stay inside to work on his letter," she told him. He looked at her then to me and sighed.

"Well we have five students and one staff member saying it was Mr. Potter who broke the windows," he said.

"Sir, what about the cameras on the play ground? I know they're not all pointing at the library but some of them should catch whoever did throw the rocks and broke the windows," Mrs. Cole said.

"I had forgotten about those things, do you know how to work them?" Headmaster Harris asked.

"Yes, now let's see if we can find the truth here," Mrs. Cole said as she did something with the headmaster's computer.

"Oh my it seems there might be trouble, those are the children who blamed Mr. Potter and Mrs. Miles said she saw him as well," Headmaster Harris said. I didn't know it then but Dudley getting suspended from school was the start of a better life. Aunt Petunia was arrested for slapping me outside the school yard when Uncle Vernon found out he yelled at me right in front of the officers that had brought me home to get some of my belongings. They arrested him too, the officers did not seem too happy when I took them to my room.

I was in foster care for a few days before my wish came true. A member of my family came for me. My grandmother's older brother who had been looking for me for years came to take me home. I learned a lot of things after going home with him, one being that magic was real; but the best thing I learnt was my parents were not drunks and they loved me.

We met with the goblins who were not too happy when they learned where I had grown up as my parents' wills had been clear I was never to the home of Petunia and Vernon Dursley. My newest family member was shocked to find out I was a girl and angry when I asked what made me a girl. I always thought I was a boy until they told me otherwise. Oartight told me my real name was Ivy Maria Potter and he also told me they would take care of everything.

When my old family told the truth about what they did to me I wanted to question why but the look on Uncle Arcturus face told me it was best not to know. They even told what Aunt Marge had done to me and while she wasn't arrested for mistreating me she was for what she had done to her dogs. Out of all the good news I did get a little bad news my babysitter Ms. Figg had died of a heart attack. For some strange reason she left most of her things to me. Uncle Arcturus had not wanted me to keep no writing to Dean but I talked him in to it.

He had told me not to tell him about magic but I did anyway; it was worth being sent to my room. I wanted to gloat they already knew about magic, but because Dean's dad asked me for help and I wanted to help them.

"What are you looking for?" Uncle asked as he came into the library. I sighed and handed him Mr. Winchester's letter. "I'll order some books and some amulets for them," he said I hugged him at that.

"Thank you," I told him and he smiled at me.

"Your tutor is going to be here after lunch," he told me I nodded at him. He had told me my tutor was a friend of my parents. He was to teach me what I did not know about magic, and to make sure I got to and from school everyday safely. He told me werewolves made the best bodyguards.

"See Uncle the Winchesters are nice or you wouldn't," he gave me a look, "would not be writing Mr. Winchester like you do," I said I did not say anything about the packages he had sent them. Over the next few years my life changed greatly. I would send Dean and his family books to help them. Before I knew it, was time for me to start Hogwarts and I was a bit worried. After meeting some members of the family while shopping. I disliked how I was treated and Uncle did not like what I had told him.

He said Narcissa should have taught her son better. Black's might not be the lightest of families but we knew how to act in public. We decided that I would head to the train by myself. While I was sad they would not get to see me off, I knew it was for my safety. Uncle had named me heir to the Black family; he did so to protect the Black monies and properties. Ideally Sirius would be the heir but he was in Azkaban and we needed to find the rat to clear him. The reason Remus was not seeing me off was because people knew him to be friends with my birth parents and we hoping no one would link me to Harry Potter.

When I first moved in with my uncle I did look just like James Potter, but a few potions to grow out my hair and contacts took care of that fact. What helped us the most was the fact somehow my scar had disappeared shortly after I moved in with Uncle. I went to bed one night with a scar and woke the next morning without one. Uncle had his wards looked at when it was clear someone had crossed them to leave me a box of items. The note we found with the box said he took what he needed and had no need for silly trinket its. Only any person with magic would not call them silly trinket its. One of the items clearly belonged to the founder of the Hufflepuff House while another had the crest of Slytherin on it. I put pictures of my parents in the locket and had the stone taken out of the ring and made into a necklace. It seemed wrong as a ring, the sitting was just wrong.

Being one of the first students there made finding a compartment all to myself easier. I was joined by one of the few people I wanted to meet. When Neville Longbottom shyly asked if he might join me I smiled at him and waved him to a seat.

"Hello I am Neville Longbottom," he said. I smiled at him and stood.

"It is nice to meet you Longbottom, I am Ivy Potter," I told him as I held out my hand. He kissed the back of it and we both blushed. We talked about house placements and our pets and he panicked a little when he went to show me his toad.

"Longbottom, calm down. Before we go off looking check all your pockets," I said. He smiled when he found the toad in his outer robe pocket.

"Thank you Potter. This is Trevor, my uncle got him for me," Neville said with a smile. I returned it and reached out and took Trevor's front foot and shook it while saying hello. I reached into my breast pocket and pulled out my kitten.

"This is York, she is a kneazle, not one of those silly crossbreeds," I told him and like me he reached out and shook her front paw. The train ride was okay save for the fact a boy who Neville told me was the youngest Weasley son was looking for Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy also came by and behaved the same as way before. The boat ride over was bad for Neville; he told me he was afraid of deep water. Telling him about the squid more than likely did not help at all but it did get him talking about plant life in the lake.

I smiled when Neville was placed into Gryffindor, then I froze when Harry Potter was called. When no one came forward to be sorted other students started whispering and Professor McGonagall called the name three more times before getting a nod from the Headmaster to go on to the next name. When she called mine I could hear people asking each other if The-Boy-Who-Lived had a sister. We had planned for this, I made sure my hair was pulled back so everyone could see I did not have a scar in the famed location.

I had been told how to deal with anyone asking if I was related to him, and for the first time in years Uncle was going to use his governor's seat. The head of the Malfoy family did not like that Uncle was taking back his seat but that was how life went sometimes. I quickly joined Neville in Gryffindor and no sooner had I sat down than some girl started questioning me.

"Are you Harry Potter's sister? Do you know where he is? I looked for him on the train; I read all about him and none of the books said anything about you," a girl said all in one breath. I sighed trying to think of her name. It was only polite to address someone by name but I could not remember hers I knew it started with a _g_ but not what it was.

"To answer your questions in no particular order, I do not know where he is. Seeing as I am a pureblood, then like Neville I am more than likely related to him." she looked at Neville who nodded at her. "About those books, I read them too and had to use them to write a report about the blood wars. If you try to make a time line using the events as described, none of the m agree on what happened that night," I told her. She sputtered and glared at me before turning to talk to the student next to her. The Weasley boy joined our house though I would have thought he would be in Slytherin from the way he acted on the train.

Term had been in for two weeks and most of my classes where great save for potions and history. Uncle told me he would deal with my potions professor and would look in to doing something about Binns. He also made it clear that he did not know if anything could be done. I had never hated anyone or anything in my life, not even the Dursleys, but I could say I honestly hated Peeves the school's poltergeist. He had almost ruined the t-shirt Dean gave me for my birthday.

I asked Uncle for another mirror set and when I got them and I sent one to Dean his along with some letters for him and his family. If Uncle could not find anything to help with my ghost problem than maybe Mr. Winchester could. I sent Sammy a copy of _Hogwarts: A History _and I also sent them all some candy. The letters were mostly the same but Dean's was longer as I had more to tell him.

I was sitting on my bed with my hangings closed and sealed shut waiting when Dean called. Both Dean and Sammy said the mirror was so cool. I asked their dad how to deal with the ghost and poltergeist before talking with Dean. Mr. Winchester made us get off when it got too late. Even though I wanted to go to bed I thought the sooner I dealt with my problems the better I would feel.

"Kreacher!" I called out. He was the house elf of Grimmauld Place but had asked to be my elf not too long ago.

"What can I do for little miss?" he asked and I passed on what I had been told.

"Remus should be able to get everything you need. Oh and do not use magic. I am not sure if the Headmaster can track this back to us," I said. He smiled at me and popped out. By lunch the next day the school was abuzz with the news of Professor Binns passing over. If people were not talking about Binns then they were talking about the O.W.L and N.E.W.T.S tester monitoring the classes no matter how much the Headmaster protested.

It did not take long for Snape to be removed from the school; I could not call the man professor as I did not see 'the direction are on the board as teaching.' We also got a new head of house. Madam Pince became our head of house and she was very different from Professor McGonagall. We had a house meeting and more rules to follow that most of our house mates did not like. She talked to Granger about her behavior in and out of class and I even heard she talked to the other professors about grading her work differently. I had to force myself not to laugh when she ran into the dorm room ranting about how Professor Flitwick took points off her latest homework assignment for going over the assigned length. Do not get me wrong Granger was nice enough but she was bossy and had to be right about everything.

I did find it funny that a lot of people thought I was related to The-Boy-Who-Lived while others thought I was a muggleborn. Only a few had asked me, I told them the truth; I was not related to the missing hero nor was I a muggleborn.

Term was over before I knew it and I was on the train ride home. At home the surprise of my life when I reached home. I was going overseas to spend the holiday with Dean and his family at Mr. Singer's house. Uncle was going to try and get Sirius a trial this holiday. He was going to use the fact he was dying and the Headmaster was going to be busy looking at the fake Harry Potter sighting in China.


End file.
